


Warp Core

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: The warp core overloaded and exploded in the middle of shift, before nearly anyone has a chance to react.





	Warp Core

“Geordi! Look out!” Geordi barely had time to react between the warning and being thrown back by an explosion.

As Geordi shook off the ringing the explosion left in his ears, he found himself pinned down by something he couldn’t move.

“Data?” he called out with a cough. “Data!”

There was no response, and Geordi started to become worried for his friend when several ensigns came over and freed him from debris before Data made himself known.

He was rushed to Sickbay before he had a chance to ask after him.

“Dr. Crusher,” Geordi asked as the woman was checking him over. “Where’s Data? He warned me of the explosion and then…” He trailed off at the look on her face. “What?”

“He threw himself over you,” Dr. Crusher said. “Honestly, it’s the only reason you’re still alive, Geordi.”

“I can fix it.”

“Geordi, the warp energy fried his positronic network. Even if you could repair his hardware, there’s nothing that could fix that.”

“Data...Data’s…”

“I’m sorry, Geordi.”

Geordi curled into himself on the biobed, arms wrapped around his knees as he stared at the wall, not seeing anything, regardless of the VISOR still in place over his eyes.


End file.
